Secrets, Sex, and Subterfuge
by MahallieMacKenzie
Summary: AU/Muggle- A secret relationship is brought to light when Hermione and the girls get kidnapped. Teams Sunshine and Shade from a secret government agency are on the way to rescue them, if the boys don't kill each other first.


The commander, Roman, looked around the seated men and knew that this would be one of the most challenging missions that the teams had been on. The egos of each of these men could choke out a full grown elephant and he knew that this would be the last mission he could safely lead. He was getting too old to deal with the likes of these younger guys and their attitudes. Each man either earned their code name or came across it by accident. Roman got his from his looks, just like Specs or Harry Potter got his. Roman hated his name at first but as he got older, he just stuck with it. Antonin guessed being called Roman was better than being called any other name these young men could come up with.

Glancing around the table once more from left to the right, he counted them off making sure everyone was accounted for and silently getting the courage for this meeting to start. On his left was Team Sunshine as they were known much to their dismay- Moony as their head commander, followed by Grim, Specs, Weasel, Gopher and Irish. Team Shade sat on the other side of the table contemplating falling asleep. Lucifer was their head commander; next to him was Dragon, followed by Q, Italian, Frenchie and finally Thor on the end frantically texting on his phone.

The tapping of a pen caught his hearing and he studied the person attached to the pen. Dragon, Luicifer's boy or all around pain in Roman's butt every stinking day of the week was tapping his pen impatiently. The blonde hair git didn't know when to take No for an answer or when to shut up. He swore the Earth revolved around his pale skin. Dra gon was Draco Malfoy's code name and bless it, he thought he was so rare, just like his namesake.

"Roman, you have been staring into space for far too long. I have things to do instead of sitting here staring at your ugly mug," stated Dragon, matter-of-factly.

"You mean, women to do, _right_ …. Because judging by the sounds leaving your room last night, you and Q got along perfectly well," exclaimed a hot headed red head from across the table. Tall and lanky with a motor mouth that consumed food at an alarming rate, Ron Weasley or Weasel as he was so affectionately called stretched back in his chair looking like the cat who got the cream.

"Oh shut it, Weasel. At least I am getting some. How is the hand feeling today?" snarked Dragon back.

"Boys that is enough. I called both teams in here today because of the nature of this mission. We do not typically do these types of missions but every team that does already is booked or needs leave. So boys, here is what is going on. We have 3 female doctors missing in the middle of the jungle. They have been missing for over a week and their 'security team', and yes I put that in quotations mark, is all dead and or missing. These are extremely high value targets based on the fact that they are female and connected to us here at MI."

"What do you mean" using air quotes "connected to us" asked Q. Theo Nott was the brains of one team of men sitting around the table. He could outsmart just about everyone except for Gopher but he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty doing the dirty work. Thinking on his feet was his specialty.

"See for your selves" I threw the 3 doctor's pictures up on the screens and waited for the blowup. There seriously is not enough coffee or popcorn for what was about to happen.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time standing up.

Thor looked like he was going to be sick, Draco and Italian were pulling out their tablets turning paler and paler, and Moony, bless his Wolf heart, was growling to the point Sirius was about to escort him from the room. With the men around the table yelling at once, I could not even begin to answer any questions. Harry was yelling across the table at Frenchie's remarks. Weasel looked like he was about to blow a gasket or throw a fist at Lucifer.

" _SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU."_

"Here is what we know. Sometime last week, the locator beacons were activated and started pinging. We think the girls somehow turned them on before they were kidnapped. We received a ransom message this morning and it looks like there is a small child with them. They were in a remote village with 2 other doctors' who are confirmed dead. We believe that child is theirs. He will be coming with us also, so someone pack the child bag. We know that there was a fight amongst the villagers and the kidnappers and that the kidnappers specifically targeted the girls. Now that everyone understands the background we have, let's talk about the victims. "

" Meet Luna, Ginny and Hermione. Ginny is the younger sister of Weasel and Hermione is Specs sister."

"What are our sisters' doing out there? They are supposed to be at home," proclaimed Weasel matter-of-factly.

"From our sources, the 3 left last month for a one month trip. One of the doctor's contacted Hermione to come help with an outbreak of what they assumed was a biological threat from a company building 75 miles upstream from the village. Knowing your sister, she called in the other two and off they went. You have been dealing with the Morris case for the last few weeks so you didn't receive her emails letting you know she was leaving." Roman realized that even slowly passing out the information as he was doing was making each team member more agitated. If he had more time, he would have done each team separately, but even this meeting was pushing the time constraints.

" I need both teams to seriously work together on this. The girls have been missing for over a week. It took 3 days for us to figure out the code Hermione used on the messages. I think she realized the outbreak was intentional and the village was being used as test subjects. At this rate, they could be anywhere. We are hoping that they are nearby the village since we are thinking that the kidnappers work for the group responsible for the outbreak."

"What are the symptoms of the outbreak so we know what we are getting into?'

"It is a mix of ketamine, MDMA, and GHB. Originally, it was believed that the new company up river was dumping into the water supply. Now we know that the village was targeted due to several things- one, their location far from the rest of society; two, the population has undergone a shift in more females than males and three, the group responsible seemed to know that the doctors' there would called for Hermione. It seems like the males and females are affected differently. The males seem to slip off into a trance like state and not move for days, therefore, passing away due to lack or food and water. The females turn into some sort of crazed sex machine. Hermione's messages said that they were working on an antidote but some of these women were exposed for months and were now addicted to the poison".

"Here is our current plan,"


End file.
